Cat tale
by abbywaddles
Summary: She was happy and always thought of the positive things. He was cunning and wanted entertainment. What happens when these two very different people meet? Nothing good i'll give you that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara (*Cough yet *Cough)**

Chapter uno

I scrunched my eyebrows together at I felt the sun hit my eyes. I rolled away from the light trying to get some more sleep, but finding myself unable to fall back asleep. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything was looked blurry and my eyes hurt. I rubbed them trying to see straight.

Suddenly I felt a ball of warmth hit my chest. I looked down, only to be greeted with a 'meow'.

"O ha yo, Miyuki-chan!" I rubbed in-between her ears. She responded with a purr. I smiled down at her happy to see that she was by my side as always. Then I sat up and stretched a little. Miyuki mimicked me.

"Let's get some breakfast, kay Miyuki-chan?" I got another 'meow' and then she hopped of the bed and headed out of my bedroom.

I followed her into the kitchen. She walked up to her bowl and stood patiently for her food. I went into the cabinet and took out some cat food and out it into her bowl. I then walked over to the table and watched her eat.

She was about to start eating, but paused and looked up at me. It took me a while to realize what she wanted.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I want to eat out today." I smiled at her. She seemed to understand then began to eat.

Miyuki was the most important thing to me. She was the last that remained of my family. I still remember when my sister brought her home for the first time. I was about 14 and Miyuki was a new born kitten. I vividly remember her small, black body curled into a little ball.

Even though I had my sister for a while, I was usually alone most of the time so I was extremely happy to have some company. My sister was my legal guardian because our parents died in a car accident, but we didn't live together. When I was 13 she moved out our small home town and came to work here in Ikebukuro.

She just recently died though, leaving me and Miyuki alone. I decide to come to Ikebukuro not for revenge for her death but just to have a fresh new start. Nope there was no reason to get revenge after all my sister died because she was sick. If there was a culprit it would me. After all, my sister worked so hard to keep bread on the table. I felt my heart ache, but just shrugged it off.

Today was my first day here in Ikebukuro, and I planned to make it the best. My thoughts were interrupted by a 'meow'. I looked down to see Miyuki done with her food.

"Well common let's get ready to explore the city!" I clapped my hand together and then picked Miyuki up and race into my room.

**Durararararara!**

I walked into a bakery that was conveniently located across my apartment. I walked up to the lady behind the counter and ordered half a dozen of doughnuts. I handed her the money and happily skipped out into to one of the tables that were outside. I plopped down onto my chair and began chowing down on my doughnuts. Miyuki placed herself on my lap.

I was wearing a thin, tan sweater that reached down to my thighs, some greyish-blue, skinny jeans, some tan boots and a random hat. I didn't do anything special with my hair since it was short. Miyuki wore a tan collar with a bell on it. I thought it would be cute if we matched.

I shoved another doughnut in my mouth and watched the people pass. Some were deep in their conversations and others would give me a surprised glance. I guess they were wondering how such a small girl could eat so much and so fast. There was a particular pair that caught my attention. There was a tall, blond dude walking next to a shorter dude with dreadlocks. The guy with blond hair wore blue sunglasses even though it wasn't all that sunny and a bartender's outfit.

I bet people think it's weird that he has a bar tenders outfit but I think it's cute. It shows that he has character. I reached down into the box of doughnuts only to find it was empty. I picked it up and flipped it over hopping somehow there would be another one, but no luck.

I jumped off my seat and placed my hands on my waist. "Come Miyuki let's explore!" I looked down at her, but her focused was somewhere else. Suddenly there was a bit boom. Out of nowhere a litter of people began running away from the noise.

"Miyuki-chan be careful!" I cried out. She began running toward the boom. Without thinking I ran after her shoving my way through people. When I was out of the sea of people I almost tripped, but managed to keep myself balanced by hopping on one foot. I hopped for about a minute before I stopped. I heard a meow and looked over to see Miyuki sitting my side.

"Baka don't run away like, that I was so worried." I threw my hands up I the air to make it look dramatic. She cocked her head and gave me a 'Nya'.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you!" I picked her up and spun around.

"Iiizzayaaaa!" My head snapped towards a tall figure across the street. I recognized it to be the blonde bartender guy. He had what looked to be a vending machine over his head and a pissed of looking face.

I followed his eyes back to my side of the street. Not too far from me stood another guy, but this one seemed to be the opposite of the Mr. Bartender guy. His hair was dark, his eye color looked brown with a hint of red in them and he wore a black jacket with fur on the hood and wrists of the jacket. He wore a grin on his face obviously not intimidated be the insanely strong blond guy.

"I told you if you ever showed you face here again I would kill you flea!"

"Aww, but you always say that Shizu-chan. If you actually weren't all talk then maybe I'll listen to you."

A vain popped on the Mr. Bartender's head. "Your dead flea!" He backed up his hand and threw the vending machine. It was headed right for what's his face, but he didn't look like he was planning to move out of the way.

'_Oh no, what if he's too scared to move!"_ I had to do something. I charged straight for him. I jumped up and stretched my hands out to push him down, but somehow I missed and began falling straight on to the cement floor. I grabbed his belt for support, taking him down with me.

Just in time too. The vending machine landed just above our heads. He ended up in a sitting position and I ended up on my stomach looking like a squashed frog. I let out a sigh of relief, but then I heard a cracking sound. Since the vending machine was heavy it began slipping out of the hole in the wall. I was too stiff from falling hard on the ground so I couldn't move out of the way.

I closed eyes ready for the impacted, but then there was a hand around my waist. I felt myself being rolled around. There was a crash and what felt like vibrating underneath me. I opened my eyes to find myself on top on the red eyed guy. His hand was over his eyes and he was laughing hysterically.

I didn't know what else to do so I laughed along with him. Then I awkwardly got off him. He sat up still laughing.

"Izaya-kun, don't tell me you forgot about me." Izaya or whatever stopped laughing then looked over Mr. Bartender who had a random light post in his hand, walking even more angrily towards us. I gulped.

"Sorry Shizu-chan, I don't have time to play now. It would seem that I found someone much more interesting than you." He turned his head towards me, his gaze made me jump a little.

"Bye-bye Shizu-chan." He said with a wide grin and then grabbed my wrist. I was pulled up to my feet. Before I knew it I was being dragged away by him with an angry bartender hot on our track.

"Come back here you flea!"

"No can do." He turned his head and winked and gave a piece sigh to Mr. Bartender.

We turned around the corner into an ally. Izaya suddenly stopped. Since he did it so fast I did have time to make my body stop running. I looked up ahead and realized I was going to run into a wall.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Luckily my arm was pulled back. I stumbled backwards then fell on my butt.

"You're not very smart are you?" I looked up to see Izaya grinning down at me.

"S-sorry I-

"I finally caught up to you." Mr. Bartender appeared in the entrance of the ally with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ah Shizu-chan seems like you have me cornered." Izaya said mockingly. Mr. Bartender's vein grew larger.

"You're dead!" He thrust the light pole with more power than before. At this point I had no idea what to do.

With a quick flick of his wrist Izaya threw something in an amazing speed. I was only able to see something shiny hit the light pole making it go of course. It completely miss Izaya and landed somewhere above us. I let another sigh of relief escape me.

"That all you got Shizu-chan." His response was a growl. He stomped his way over to Izaya and grabbed him by his collar.

"Why you little piece of sh-, He was cut off by a loud scraping noise. I looked up to see if that's where the noise came from. My eyes widened and fear swelled up in my stomach. The light pole that Mr. Bartender had thrown crashed into a balcony from an apartment.

It had broken through one of its supporting beams. Alas the weight of the balcony was too much for the last remaining beam and instantly it came crashing down. This was it, no way out. That balcony would defiantly land on me. I did the only thing I could. I closed my eyes and used my hands to cover my head.

I was 18 years old, my name was Usagi Sato and today I was going to die. The last thing I heard was the sound of a bell.

**Durarara**

**Few glad I got that out of my system. Well tell me whatcha think 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own Durarara**

Chapter 2

Not that I was in a rush to die or anything but I've been in this sitting position for a while and I had yet to feel anything. I waited 2 more seconds and then I decided it was time to see what was going on. I opened one eye and looked around. Mr. Bartender was staring at me wide eyed and Izaya had a wide grin in his face. I notice there was another person had join in are little game of cat and mouse.

I slowly looked up to see what they hey was going on. My face turned blue noticing how close the balcony was to my face. There was black smoke around it. It looked almost as if it was holding it up. I gulped, not wanting to take any chances so I scooted away from underneath the balcony.

After I felt like I was no longer in danger of being squashed like a cockroach, I turned to face everyone. I was only able to turn half way because something smashed into my face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! I held my face in my hands. 'Nya' I removed my hands form my face sand saw Miyuki tilting her head.

:D "Miyuki you're ok." She jumped on my lap and I hugged her.

" . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

After about 5 seconds of hugging her I realized that I had an audience. Everyone was staring at me with a confused look. Well except for the biker who had a helmet on so I couldn't really see her expression.

Izaya was the first to break the ice. "Well it seems that I can't play any longer, so see ya. Try not to have too much fun without me!" Then he dashed out of the alley.

"Oh no you don't." Mr. Bartender was about to chase him, but was stopped by the bike rider who typed something on a PDA.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said with his eyes closed and scratching the back of his head. Then he turned to my direction. I just stared wondering what he wanted. Slowly he walked over to where I was and stretched out his hand. I slid my hand on his. His hands were really warm. He effortlessly pulled me up to my feet.

He paused for a moment. "Ah . . . sorry for almost . . . killing you." He mumbled the last part of his sentence.

I blinked. "Ha-ha no worries it's not like I actually died. I don't know how but I was saved!" I said jumping up and throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well you can thank her for that." He pointed his thumb toward the biker.

"Really, thank you." I bowed respectfully to her.

She waved her hands and shook her head. Then she typed something on her PDA. I could see what it was from where I was standing, so I walked closer.

"_It was nothing really, if there is someone you should thank, it would be your cat."_

"Whaaa, really Miyuki?" I pointed down to Miyuki.

She nodded. _"I was on my way to finish a job and out of nowhere she jumped in front of my bike. I managed to stop before hitting her." _She pulled away her PDA and typed aretyped something. Then she held it out again. _"She began to pull on my pants so I follower her. She ended up leading me here and that when I saved you."_

I looked at down at Miyuki and stared at her for a while. "Y-you did all that for me?" TT-TT

'Nya' she answered happily. I picked her up in an embrace. "Oh what would I do without you?"

I looked up and saw something new written on the riders PDA. _"She's a very smart cat and by the way, are you new to Ikebukuro. I don't think I've ever seen you around before." _

"Yeah I've been wondering that too." Mr. Bartender said, finally speaking up.

"Why actually yes I'm new around here. Today is my first time being in the city. Oh, and my name is Usagi Sato." I gave then one of my biggest and brightest smiles.

"Shizuo Heiwajima . . ." Mr. B- I mean Heiwajima-san said bluntly.

The rider tapped on her PDA once more. _"You have a very cute name. My name is Celty, nice to meet you."_

"Nice to meet you too! Also Celty is a very nice name too!"

There was more pushing of the buttons. _"Thank you, well I have to finish my job. It was very nice meeting you. I do hope we meet again." _ She placed herself back on her bike. She then waved before taking off.

"Bye Celty-chan good luck on you job! Oh, and thanks again for saving me!" I Wave to her until she disappeared from the horizon.

I turned to Heiwajima-san who was already leaving.

"Hey wait a second!" I ran to try and catch up to him. Miyuki jumped on my head because she was probably too lazy to walk anymore. I stopped running once I caught up to him and simply walked by his side.

"Is there something I could do for you?" He stated blankly.

"Well not really I ju-, before I finish my sentence there was a big 'growl' noise.

We all looked down to my stomach. "Aha well maybe you could show me where I could get something to eat. I mean if you don't mind." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"I think I might know a place."

**Durarara**

"Come eat sushi, it's very good for you. Today is half off." The first thing that came to my mind was, _"Oh my kami that is one beefy sushi maker."_ He notices my big eyes staring him in awe.

"You eat sushi miss?" I nodded slowly.

"Good, good sushi very good for you. Ah Shizuo you eat sushi too?"

He scratches the back of his head. "Nah, not this time, I have to meet Tom to do some more collecting."

"Oh, too bad." I looked at the sushi guy and then looked at Heiwajima-san. "Eehh, I wanted to have lunch together." I stepped on my tippy toes to get closer to his face. I only manage to reach up to his chin and that's that he wasn't standing up straight.

". . . You're kidding right? You want to have lunch with the guy who almost killed you?" He tried leaning away from my face. I notice his cheeks had a sprinkle of pink on them.

"No I want to be friends with the guy who almost killed me." He stared at me in disbelief. I smiled sincerely towards him.

He clamped his hand over his mouth "Y-you're defiantly not normal." I giggled.

"Anyway I do have to work right now, so maybe next time."

"Oh-kay!" I threw my fist up in the air and Miyuki gave him her famous 'Nya'. He grunted, then turned and left.

"Eat sushi, it's good for you." I turned and saw the sushi guy trying to give some kids some flyers. Their faces were blue. They probably were intimidated by his hugeness.

"Um I-I think I have to-

"Aww come guys, why not try some. It's good for you." I stuck my finger in the air and winked at them.

They looked at each other before looking back at us. "Well I guess we could try it." They took the flyer from the sushi guy and walked in.

"Ah, thank you very much miss. Sushi good but I don't know why more people don't come and eat."

"Maybe there just intimated by you." I tilted my head.

"Hmm, then I try this way." He walked up to some lady, and then did a funny pose. Like the ones that supper hero's would do.

"Please come eat some sushi, you won't regret it I promised." He said while cheezing. The lady looked like the kids from before, scared and frankly freaked out. Now most people in my position would walk away, but not me.

I walked next to the sushi guy and mimicked his pose. "Yes, yes pleas come and eat some yummy sushi ma'am."

Her jaw dropped, but then she started to laugh. "Thank you for that. I was having a really bad day and this sure made it a lot better."

Miyuki took a Flyer from the floor and place it on the lady's lap. She looked at the piece of paper. "Alright I'll go check it out." Then she stood up and walked into Russian Sushi.

"Thank you, thank you very much young lady." The sushi guy said happily.

"No problem, um-

"Call me Simon."

"Ok then, I'm Usagi and that's Miyuki." I pointed down at Miyuki who was licking her paw.

"Well If you don't mind I'm gonna get some sushi."

"Thank you again, your welcomed her anytime." He smiled at me.

**Durarara**

'Meow'

". . . "

'Meow'

". . ."

'Meo- no we did not pass that building for a third time." She gave me a 'oh really' look.

I dropped my head. "Yeah I know . . . where lost." I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was already dark and the only light out was the one from the city. I had a piece of paper tucked away in my hat, that had my address on it, but there were hardly any people to ask directions too. The people who were out though looked too scary.

I can even remember the way to the sushi place. At least Simon would help me out. I scratched my head in frustration.

"You look like you're in trouble Usa-chan." My head jolted up. I looked around for the source of voice but there was no one around.

"God is that you?" A wave a heat hit my ear causing me to flinch.

"Not quit." I spun my head around only to be face-to-face with the guy in the fuzzy black jacket.

His face was really close to mine making me blush. 'Oh, h-hey uh, you." I could remember his name.

"Aw Usa-chan you forgot about me."

I shook my head. "Not you, just your name."

He stopped grinning, but after no longer than a second he was grinning again. "That's not really important right know. So tell me what's wrong."

"Ah well you see I can't quit remember where I live." I said shamefully.

"Why don't I help you then?" My face light up. I reached up in my hat and took out the piece of paper that had my address.

"Do you know where this is?" I handed him the paper.

He took It and his grin widen. "Ah yes, it's not too far from here. Come follow me."

**Durarara**

"Amazing this is my apartment! Thank you so much, ah . . ."

"Izaya Orihara."

"Thank you Orihara-san." I smiled to him kindly.

"Well I guess you should get going. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

"Ah no I live alone." I scratched my cheek. Maybe it was me, but I thought I saw Orihara-san's grin turn into an evil one.

"Well this belongs to you." He took out the piece of paper I gave him with my address on it.

I reached out to take it. My fingers barley grasped it and then before I knew it my wrist was tightly in his grip. I was pushed up against the wall of my apartment. Orihara-san's hand was next to my head and his he was next to my thigh so there was no way out.

"O-Orihara-san what's wrong?"

"What do you mean isn't this what you wanted?" He face moved closer to mine.

My eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?" I could feel myself begin to panic.

His grin now turned into a smirk. "First you give your address to a complete stranger who you don't even know his name. Then without question you follow me around. What if I was some kind of pervert and you trusted me so easily. I could have led you to an unpopulated area and had my way with you or even killed you. Once more you just told me you live alone. I could do anything to you and no one would be here to stop me." He tilted his he's and grinned.

As much as I wanted to be angry with him, I couldn't, he was right. I heard a low growl coming from next to me, no doubt Miyuki didn't like what Orihara was doing. I shut my eyes closed.

"Y-you're right, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I managed to choke out.

He finally back away. "There's no reason for you to apologize to me. Frankly I don't care what happens to you. I just hope you prove to be more entertaining in the future Usa-chan." Then he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

I looked down at my shoes. Miyuki was looking up at me and gave me a comforting 'meow'. I bend down and petted her head.

"I messed up."

**Durarara**

**Eh I don't know how that chpt was so tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Errr hello my beautiful ppl! So thanks a bunch for the reviews :P. Well anyway I was just gonna tell you there will be some shizuo and Usagi romance, but only to make my story better cuz you kno I like love triangles. I kno some ppl might be like : O dude wut da fudge is this s*** but in the end she'll be with Izaya. **

**Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry!"

"Come back here you little bitch!" I was running as fast as my legs could go. So apparently it's a crime to go in a bar and ask for a milkshake. We'll actually I didn't know it was a bar at first. It wasn't my fault though. They shouldn't make such misleading signs. The sign said 'drinks sold here.'

**Ten minutes ago.**

"_One strawberry milkshake and some milk my good man!" _

"_Ah young lady we don't sell those kinds of drinks here."_

"_Whaaa, but the signs said drinks sold here." He sighed shaking his head._

"_Yes we do sell drinks here, but not milkshakes. Kid this is a bar." My eyes widen._

"_Oh no wonder there such scary looking men here. We'll in that case I'll be going." He shook his head once more and went back to drying the glasses. _

_As I backed up I hit a table were a big dude sat. The collision made his glass tip over and spill some sort of drink all over his jeans. He looked down to his pants and looked up at me. _

"_I do hope you can pay for another drink and a new pair of jeans little lady."_

"_Ahhh well the jeans I can, but not the drink. You see I'm not 21 yet."_

"_You getting smart with me." He scrunched up his face and stood up. He walked over to me and grabbed me by my hoody. _

"_You know what I do to people who get smart with me?" _

_I gulped. "Give them a cookie?" _

"_Your dead you brat." Before he got a chance to do anything Miyuki climbed up the table, got on his shoulder and scratch the man in his face. He let go of me for a second, giving me a chance to run. _

"_Come on Miyuki let's get out of here!"_

**Present**

"That's not a nice word!" I yelled back at him.

"The fuck if I ca-

"There you are."

"You think you could hide from us?" I stopped running. I recognize one of the voices. I turned around to see what had happened.

"T-tom, S-shizuo hey guys. About the money I owe, I was just on my way to pay it." Wow he looked scared.

"Oh really, so then where is it at?" The guy with the dreadlocks said not really buying the story.

"Oh your money, I must have left it at the bar I was just at. I'll go get it, you gentlemen just wait here."

"You think you can just go off and hide from us. Who the hell do you think we are!" Heiwajima-san dropped his cigarette on the floor and uses his foot to crush it. Then, he angrily walked over to the man.

"Wait I promise I have your money." He tried running away, but he was stopped. Heiwajima-san grabbed threw back of his shirt, spun him around and threw him into a nearby Vending machine. The force of the impact broke the vending machine completely and the drinks in it spilled all over the guy. How ironic.

I waited about 5 minutes until Heiwajima-san was completely cool down until approaching him.

"Thanks Heiwajima-san! You may not know this but you just saved my life. That guy wanted to kill me and Miyuki." I waved my arms around.

He looked down at me. "You sure like to get yourself into trouble."

"Nah aw I didn't do it on purpose, promise." I gave him an innocent look.

"Yeah, whatever." He took out another cigarette and places it in between his lips.

"Hey Shizuo, were done for today so I'll see you later." The guy with the dreadlocks said. He looked at me and nodded. I waved back to him. Then he walked off to some place.

I turned to Heiwajima-san. "So now that you have some free time you wanna to go get some shaved ice."

He looked like he was about to say no. "We'll since I have nothing better to do, I guess."

"Yay I'm so happy!" I grabbed a hold of his hand and dragged him all the way to the park.

**Durarara **

"Two please!"

"Why of course." The little old lady got out two cups and with shaking hands, scooped up the ice. I smiled at her, and then looked over to Heiwajima-san, who was sitting on a bench. His leg was rocking in frustration.

"Here you go." The old lady handed me the cups.

"Thank you very much." I took the cups from her and handed her the money I owed and also with a little extra in it.

"Thank you so much. Your boyfriend is very cute by the way."

"Thanks but, he's not my boyfriend. Were just friends." I nodded and then walked over to Heiwajima-san.

"Here you go." I offered.

He looked down at the shaved ice. "Don't you think it's a little cold to be eating shaved ice?"

"No way, the best time to eat cold stuff is always." I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Yeah ok." He took the shaved ice despite what he said. I sat myself next to him. Miyuki seemed to like Heiwajima-san because she instantly sat next to his foot. It made me laugh because she usually doesn't care much for other people. I watched as she rubbed herself around his ankle and purred. Heiwajima-san looked annoyed but did say anything.

Then she constantly 'meowed' at him. She did some more rubbing but gave up when her seducing didn't work. Heiwajima-san looked relieved. After that we quietly sat there. I was getting bored so I opened my mouth to say something, but Heiwajima-san beat me at it.

"Why . . ."

"Why what Heiwajima-san?" I titled my head not really understanding where he was s getting at.

"Why don't you run away?"

"Run away to where?"

"Stopped acting like you don't know what I mean. I'm a monster and I could hurt you. Aren't you afraid?" My mouth molded into a frown. I looked up a head and began to swings my legs back and forth.

"Hmm, not really." My answer was an honest one. I waited for a response, but after sitting there for a while I got worried. I took a quick glance over to him. The expression on his face made me jerk back. He was looking at me like I sprouted a third arm.

"H-hi wh-what's up?" You could smell the awkward.

"S-sorry it's just your answer surprised me."

"Why, I was just told you what I thought." I took a big bite from my shaved ice.

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Hehe your shaved ice is going to melt if you just stare at it like that."

"Sorry I don't mean to waste it."

"Hey what if I call you Shizuo-kun from now on and you can call me Usagi-chan. Then that means were really friends."

"Fine I don't really care." I stuck my tongue out.

"You're a big fat liar Shizuo-kun. On the outside your like eh whatever, but on the inside your all like yes now I have another friend to invite to my birthday party!" We both laughed.

"You're something, you know that."

"Yeah I'm a human. We'll anyway I gotta go get some food for dinner. You can always come and eat dinner with Miyuki and me if you want."

"Maybe next time." We both stood up.

"Kk then I'm gone."

**Durarara**

"Do you want steak or curry for dinner Miyuki." She gave me an emo 'meow'.

"Well so what if you don't eat people food. You at least could help me out here." She rolled her pretty kitty eyes at me.

"Well I'm kind of lazy today so I'll just make some instant ramen."

"Well, well what do we have here a little bunny." Once the sound of his voice hit my ear I shivered.

"O-Orihara-san fancy meeting you here." My heart began to race.

"I prefer if you call me Izaya." The fact that he wasn't grinning scared me a little.

"Ah well look at the time I really gotta get home cuz you know my d-dad gets so worried about me." I tried go for the door, but I was roughly grabbed by my arm.

"That doesn't work if the person you're running from knows that there is no daddy." Once again he was grinning."

"Come Usa-chan lets walk together."

"B-but my ramen."

**Durarara**

My whole body was shaking and my heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to explode. I could think straight ether, but since Miyuki was by my side I felt a little better. I was sitting on the edge of a fountain in some place I didn't recognize. Orihara was talking on the phone not too far from me. He was far away enough so I couldn't hear his conversation, but close enough so he could keep an eye on me.

After a few more minutes he finally finished. Then he walked over to me. My heart had just calmed down and now once again it began to race. I began to fidget.

"What's wrong?" Within seconds his face was 3 inches away from mine.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "You're shaking."

"It's just kind of cold, you know?" It a lot of will power not to stutter.

"Mhhh, Usagi are you afraid of me?" He breathed onto my ear. That and the fact that he used my full name made me fell terrified.

"There's nothing to fear, I'm not the one who want to hurt you."

I ignored the heat of his breath hitting my ear. "What do you mean? Who would want to hurt me?" He didn't answer my question, but instead pulled me up to my feet.

"P-please tell me who's after me?" There was no guaranteed that he wasn't lying to me, but for some reason I believed what he said.

"Shouldn't you pay more attention to the person in front of you?"

"Yeah but . . ."

"You're being fallowed. As a matter of fact you have been all day." My body froze.

"Usa-chan looks like a scared rabbit." He chuckles and places his hands on either side of my shoulders.

"Don't worry I won't let them have you yet." The he leans dons all the way, and closes the gap between us.

**Hurray I finished chpt 3! Ok so for those who care, today we have a special thing! An interview with Ms. Usagi!**

**ME: So how do you like Ikebukuro so far?**

**Usagi: Its fun and all the ppl there are really nice!**

**Me: oh and what about the gangs?**

**Usagi: I'm sure if I stay out of trouble I'll be fine.**

**Me: Will you stay out of trouble?**

**Usagi: No . . . .**

**Me: so what do you think of shizuo?**

**Usagi: Oh he's very cute cuz he's all like roar I'm an angry dinosaur!:[ Kno what I mean.**

**Me: yea . . . I do. I had a dream like that once, but anyway what do you think of Izaya.**

**Usagi: Eh well he's nice.**

**Me: Lies! *points flash light in face***

**Usagi: eh . . . . (-_-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I blinked a couple of times. I could hear some nearby gasp and whispers.

"Awe look, aren't they cute?"

"Some kids sure are shameless."

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?"

I could feel the vibrations from Orihara-san's laugh. I wonder if rom where those people are standing it looks like were kissing. Truth is we weren't. His thumb made a wall between our lips, but he was so close to my face that I could fell the warmth of his body on mine.

The fact that he was so close to me didn't really bother me, but his gaze made me feel nervous. My knees felt like Jell-O. I tried looking down and I almost laughed when I saw Miyuki pulling on Orihara-san's pants leg with her teeth. Good old Miyuki always worries for me.

I felt Orihara-sans thumb move off my lips. So I focused my attention back to him. He chuckle then spun around and sat back on the bench. At one point I thought I was the weirdest person in the planet, and now I meet him. No doubt if there was a trophy for being weird then he'd defiantly get it.

"Usa-chan you have that faraway look on your face again." The sound of his voice made me jump.

"Why don't you sit down Usa-chan. After all you're safe for now." I looked over to him and gave him a confused look.

"It would seem that incredible acting convinced the men who were following you that you're not here. The only thing they found was a youthful couple."

I gave a small 'oh', now understanding why he had done what he did, but now I was wondering why he helped me. Last time I saw him he said he didn't care about me. So why go to all the trouble?

"You seem a little down Usa-chan. would you prefer if I gave you a real kiss." My face immediately turned red. I was so red that I felt as if I was giving off steam clouds. I tried to hide my face with my hand, but it wasn't enough. Orihara-san found my moment of embarrassment funny.

"Well if you really want one, then who I to deny you the pleasure am. Though it might lack feeling, a kiss is a kiss right." The thought of him really kissing me made my heart race.

"N-no I fine. I just wanted to know why you're helping me even though you said didn't care what happened to me. N-not that I don't appreciate your help Orihara-san, I-I'm very grateful." The playful smirk he once wore turned to a semi-frown. The expression on his face was scary. I heard a low growl come from Miyuki, seems like she didn't like it either.

He pushed himself of the bench and walked over to me. He was only about a foot away from me, but it felt like he was much closer. I could feel myself quiver underneath his gaze. His look was too dense and serious. It didn't fit him at all.

"I lied . . . I do care about you." He stepped closer.

"Do you know why?" He placed his hand on my cheek and then gently glides it down to my chin and holds it with his thumb. The feeling of his skin on mine send electric waves throughout my body. He lifts my head up towards his and are eyes lock together.

My entire being screamed to get away, but I could move. My body was frozen from fear and maybe something else. I was trapped with no way out.

"It's because I . . ." Between each words he leans down closer to my lips and stops when our noses touch. At this point I could feel his hot breath hit my upper lip.

"Usagi I'm . . . I'm just kidding! ~ You should see the look on your face. You look like a defenseless little bunny Usa-chan." He jumped back and plopped himself back on to the bench and began to laugh. More specifically he was laughing at me. I lower my face trying to hide my illuminated face.

"Hehe well if you finished I should get going. I haven't had dinner yet so I'm really hungry."

I gave him a low bow. "See ya later Orihara-san." I tried walking away as fast as I could. I honestly didn't want to get anymore embarrassed than I already was.

I looked down to make sure Miyuki was by my side and sure enough she was. Just when I thought that I was in the clear, I felt someone pull my hand.

"You might need this." I didn't bother turning around because I knew oh to well who it was. I felt something being slipped into my hand. One I was released I immediately began to run home.

**Durarara**

I quickly slammed the door behind me then locked it. I threw off my jacket and ran into my room. My body was tired from all the running and I was still hungry. Kicking off my shoes I threw myself on my bed. There was a pillow next to me and so I grabbed it and held it to my chest. I laid there for about a minute.

**. **"Kyaaaaa, that was so embarrassing! I'm surprised that my face didn't melt off from the heat." I rolled myself around my bed, while replaying the whole scene in my head. Once I was done throwing my tantrum, I laid on my side. Miyuki was giving me a _"humans are so weird look", _and her head was cocked.

"Hehe guess I'm acting kind of strange, huh?" She nodded her kitty head. I pushed myself upward.

"Wow I'm so hungry I could eat a cow. Oh well not really, there to hairy. Well time for some yummy ramen." I bounced of my bead and walked confidently to the kitchen.

I first served Miyuki her dinner and like the good kitty she was she waited till I was ready. I was about to reach into the cabinet when I finally realized.

"Holy peanut butter on corn, I forgot the ramen!" So guess what I had for dinner that night, yup canned peas.

**Durarara**

"Come on Charlie, we found a map to candy mountain."

'_Thud'_

"We found ah- AHH!" My dream was rudely interrupted by the floor who hit me in my face. Well my face was the one who hit the floor actually. I pulled myself up from the floor and rubbed my forehead.

"Ow, ow my head." I winced as I felt a small bump that was on my head. Great not only was I hungry, but now I was in pain.

"_THUD!"_ I felt my heart stop and I nearly jumped out of my body. I looked around the room for Miyuki. I figured maybe she got hungry and went to get a midnight snack.

My heart sank when I found her sleeping on the foot of my bed. If it wasn't her, then who or what is in my apartment. I gulped thinking of all the horrible things it could be. What if it was a ghost, or a demon like in the movies, or worse a hobo who wants all my food? Well I mean I didn't have all that much in my fridge, but still.

I tiptoed over to the closet. Gently I slid the doors open and I reached out for the fabreeze spray. Not much of a weapon, but good enough. I made my way over to the door and slowly pushed it open. Cautiously I walked down the hall way and check left and right for any intruder. I made it over my couch and found no one in the room.

A sigh escaped my lips and I scratched my head. "Guess it was-gmmf!" There was a hand placed over my mouth. My hands were pushed behind my back and then I was roughly slammed on to the ground.

"This the girl?" There was a pause.

"She matches the photo, so yeah." Oh no were these the men who were fallowing me around? How in the world could I forget about them? I'm so stupid I didn't even lock the door.

"Hello, yeah we found her. Alright . . . yes ma'am."

"So what do we do now?" Holy shoe laces this guy's heavy. I wish he would get off me.

"I was told that we have to kill her." My eyes widen.

"Well then let's not waste any time." A rough hand pulled me up to my feet and my arm was stretched out in front of me. The man's hand was so large it not only cover my mouth, but part of my eyes as well. I could hardly make out what the other guy was doing.

He opened what seemed to be a briefcase and pulled something that looked like a needle.

"Alight this should do it." Horror build up in me when I say him press on the bottom and some sort of liquid squirted out of it. I could see a disgusting smirk stretch across the man's face. I closed my eyes. A tear fell down my face. Guilt pulled at me. I was going to die.

"_I'm sorry Miyuki. I'm sorry that I have to leave you all by yourself. I just hope one day you'll forgive me."_

"W-what the hell is tha-ahhhhh." I was suddenly released. Slowly I opened my eyes. I gasped and place my hands over my mouth. The man that held me captive was hanging by one foot by some sort of black smoke. The other guy was on the floor staring on horror.

My eyes trailed down the smoke trying to find the source of it. I fell back when I saw that it was Miyuki who was letting out the dark smoke. Her eyes were a bright yellow and her fur was sticking up. A loud hiss came from her.

The black smoke that was holding up the man was brought down and he crashed onto the coffee table. The impact caused the table to shatter into a million of pieces. I winced and cover my ears as I heard the horrid screams of the man.

"Demon I'll kill you." I looked over to the other guy. I gasped when he pulled out a gun.

"No don't kill her." I wasn't fast enough to stop him from pulling the trigger. Miyuki hissed at the bullet penetrated her on her chest. She threw out more black smoke, it hit the man. He was send crashing onto the wall. Miyuki's legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh kami please let her be alright." I rushed over to her. A poll of blood was spilling out of her. I looked around the room for anything that could be used to stop the bleeding. I spotted the hoody I wore earlier and used it to rap around her small body. I notice a small paper fall out my jacket.

I reached over for it and opened it.

_Dear Usa-chan,_

_ If you find yourself getting into trouble, go to this address. _

_ Your friend,_

_ Izaya_

At the bottom of the paper there was an address. At the moment I really didn't have many options. It's not like I could take Miyuki to a hospital and like he'll I was going to let her die. Come to think of it Orihara-san seems like he know something maybe he can help. I gently picked Miyuki and ran out the door.

**Durarara **

By now my body was screaming for me to stop. My legs felt heavy and I was huffing out breathes. I held Miyuki close to me. Tonight it was cold. I could even see my breath, but my body was warm from all the running I did. Ever since I got out of my apartment I haven't stopped running.

Luckily there were some nice people who helped me out with the directions. Right now it was probably around 2 am. I was tired, really tired, but that didn't matter. I couldn't stop I had to help Miyuki. Even if she wasn't your everyday cat and even if she _was_ a demon I didn't care. I loved her and I would do anything for her.

I stopped in front of a tall building with glass windows. The name of it matched the name on the paper. I pushed open the doors and headed straight for the elevators. I paid no mind to the man dozing off behind a desk. Once the doors closed I took another look at the paper in my hand.

I pushed the button to go to the ninth floor. I waited for the elevator to reach the floor. Miyuki was shaking more than ever and that worried me. Finally the elevator stopped and the door slid opened. I wanted to run to the room number that was written on the paper, but I simply couldn't. It took all my energy to keep on moving. Not only that but, my vision was getting blurry.

I wobbled my way to the door. I gave a weak nock and waited for someone to open it. The nob turned and threw the blurriness I was able to make out a black V-neck long sleeved shirt.

"Orihara-san . . ." My legs could no longer support me and I felt myself falling. Everything grew dark. The last thing I heard was a low chuckle.

**I have to apologies to everyone. Yes I kno this chpt took forever, but I had sooo much work I had to do in school. I'll try harder to update faster. Plz review, I would really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanx for all the reviews. I'm glad so many ppl like my story. Well without further a due, here's chpt 5.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Usagi . . ." A small voiced echoed. _

"_Hello who's there?" I scanned the room for the source of the voice. Somehow it sounded familiar. _

"_Usagi it's me. Have you forgotten?" The sound of the person's voice echoed through the room much louder this time. It was strange because I couldn't see myself or the other person talking. Everything around me was white and it stretched out far, almost as if had no end. _

_Once again I called out to the semi-familiar voice. "Hello where are you I can't see you?"_

"_Turn around Usagi."_

_Slowly I turned my body around. A loud gasp escaped my lips at the image before me. There before me was none other than my sister. Her skin looked like it was glowing. It made her look even more beautiful than she already was. It felt like it was so long since I last saw her. _

"_Himeko . . . is, is that really you?" She nodded and gave me a warm smile. I wanted to reach out to her, but once again I found myself not being able to see my own body._

"_Usagi you must listen carefully to me. Remember that no matter what happens, no matter what your told, never ever allow hatred consume you." Her voice was shaky._

_I swallowed not really understanding why she said what she said. "W-what are you talking about?"_

"_There are thing I haven't told you about myself. I'm not the person you think I am." A sympathetic look grew on her face. She lowered her head, almost as if to hide her face in shame. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her that I loved her no matter what, but couldn't seem to find my voice. _

"_Usagi your heart is pure and kind, something not many people do not have. I beg of you never change the way you are."_

"_Why are you telling me all of this? Wait, are you going to tell me that I'm a superhero from outer space and its time to awaken my power?" She looked at me like O.o then she lightly shook her head. She wave to me and then, slowly she began to walk, fading away with every step. _

"_Wait don't leave me!" I tried reaching out, but again I could see myself._

I opened my eyes and stared up at the celling. Why did I dream of my sister? What was she talking about? Ah well at least I was able to see her again. Sometimes it felt like I was beginning to forget how she looked .I smiled to myself and then rolled over to my side.

For some reason my bed was extra soft today. "You so soft bed."

"Why thank you."

"Oh you're quit-" I blinked.

"_Wait a second, d-did the bed just talk. N-no wait I know that voice!"_

I gulped, turning around. My face instantly turned red. Next to me, on the same bed

Izaya Orihara. His head was resting on his fist and wide grin played on his lips.

"O-Orihara-san!" I jumped so far back that I fell of the bed. Somehow hitting my head reminded me about the events of last night, about those men, about Miyuki and about how I ended up here. I used the side of the bed as support to stand myself up. My eyes instantly began scanning the room. I frown when I didn't find what I was looking for. As much as I didn't want to, I had no chose, but to talk to _him. _

"Orihara-san please tell me, where's Miyuki." I pleaded out to him.

He stared at me for a while, almost as if to torture me with the suspense. Sometimes he could be a really big jerk.**(pff sometimes)**

He blinks and acted as if he just now realized I was talking to him. "Oh, where you looking for this?" He lifted up his jacket. Underneath him was my lost companion sleeping soundly, well I hope she was sleeping. I got back on the bed and laid my head next to her, completely forgetting about Orihara-san.

"Hey there buddy, how's it going." She opened an eye. From where I was I couldn't see the place where she got shot. To my surprise she got up and licked my nose as if to tell me she was ok. Now I could see her chest and surprisingly enough there was nothing there. It was gone almost as if it was never there in the first place. I would have given it more though, but I was more thankful that she was alright.

"Y-you're ok." I began to feel overwhelmed with joy. I could feel the tears building up, but I tried my best to wipe them away. I didn't want to make Miyuki feel bad.

I picked her up and place her on one of the pillows. "You keep on sleeping ok buddy." She pauses, but then curls up into a ball and continues her slumber. I watched her until I was convince she was completely asleep.

I didn't notice till now but I felt abnormally cold. I looked down to see what was going on. To my very displeasure I was only in underwear, well except for the shirt I had on. Thing was though, it wasn't my shirt. It was a long sleeve V-neck that went just above my knees. The sleeves hung over my hands and the neck part barley sustained themselves on my shoulders. Yup this was defiantly was not my shirt.

Finally I remembered that I wasn't the only person in the room. I stiffly turned to Orihara-san.

He looked a little annoyed at the fact that I was just realizing now that he was still there.

"Usa-chan your way to slow. I've been laying here thinking of how cute you look for the past 15 minutes now. If someone came in, you know what they'd think?" I did want to answer him for the fear of the response.

"They'd think that were a couple who just now awoke from a night of passionate love-making." He closed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest to make a hugging motion.

The heat rushed to my face so fast it was making my head spin. "W-wha-what t-that's n-not true." I couldn't even talk right from how embarrassed I was.

He snickered. "Don't worry Usa-chan taking advantage of a girl while she's not conscious isn't really my style. I rather do it while there awake and kicking."

All jokes inside no matter how messed up Orihara-san was he didn't seem like a pervert, so I decided to believe him. I tried my best to ignore the embarrassing situation I was in. "So how did I . . ." I bit my lip.

He stood up and got into a sitting position. "Well after you fell on me last night, I cared you to my bed. You were covered in so much dirt and blood I didn't want to leave you like that on my nice clean bed. So I changed you into one of my shirts. I'd be lying if I said I did it with my eyes closed." He gave me a toothy grin.

This time it took more effort to push aside everything he said. "So are you going to tell me what happens or am I going to have to find that out myself."

I couldn't really say I trusted him, but considering he helped me out, it would be unfair if I didn't tell him. I exhaled loudly and then took in some air. "." By the time I was done I was breathing so hard it seemed like I just finished running a marathon.

He blinked. "Hmm, you say that your cat beat them up, how so?" He cocked his head and folded his armed over his chest.

It took me a while to answer because I could help, but think he looked kind of cute like that.

"Ah well yea, um do you remember when that balcony almost fell on me, but Celty saved me with some black smoke thingy. Well Miyuki used the same thing somehow."

He first he looked at me as if I spoke a different language, but then for some reason he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't really think that it was true." He managed to breath between his laugh.

I wasn't quite sure we were on the same page so I ignored him. "You know what I can't figure out though? How were those men able to find my house? Didn't we give them the slip when you um, faked kiss me?"

He sat up straight and stopped laughing. He scooted closer to me and leaned down to my ear. I wanted to back away, but he held me in place by grabbing a hold of my arm. "It's simple, I was the one who told them were you lived." His word came out like venom. There was no warmth, no regret in his voice.

He chuckled in my ear. My eyes widen and I began to feel sick. Even though I could see his face I could just feel his evil grin. I pushed him back and grabbed Miyuki, then headed for the door. I didn't care if I had nowhere to go and that I was only dressed in a black ling sleeved V-neck. I cared about in the moment was to get out of there and fast.

I hear Izaya say something, but I paid him no mind. Be before I knew it my back was pinned to the door and I found myself in the same position I was in the day he walked me home except I was still holding Miyuki. My heart began to race, but because I was nervous, but because I was scared. For the first time of knowing this man, this was the first time that I was actually afraid of him.

"What's wrong Usa-chan, you're shaking." His warm breath hit my face, but I didn't look up. I could bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of me." He snickered obviously already knowing the answer.

"I bet you're wondering why I would tell those men where you like, when it seemed like I was helping you out, right." I didn't answer, but instead I lower my head.

"Tell me, do you know what I do for a living?" He didn't give me time to speak before he began to talk again.

"I'm what you call a broker." My head shot up and he took this opportunity to graze his thumb under my chin. My cheeks began to heat up, but I tried my best to hide it.

"Ah, so you know what that is. Well with that being said do you understand a little now? I'm the one who told everything about you to the very people who are hunting you down" Once again I began to felt sick.

"Why a-

"Why am I doing this you ask? It simple really, your just another piece in my game. Nothing but a pawn used to help the game progress and I have to tell you, it's so much fun to be the one moving the pieces, but I admit your one of my favorites." This time he released me and began to laugh hysterically.

At the moment I had no idea what to feel. It wasn't right for me to be angry with him because it was my very own fault for thinking that Orihara-san would help me out. I was the one who came here. The only one to blame for this is myself.

I held Miyuki closer to me. I may be an airhead and a ditz, but I can pick things up. If Orihara-san wanted to use me then I'll do the same with him. If he is a broker then he must know a lot of things, right? Maybe I was safe for now, but who knows what might happen later on. Not only that those men saw what Miyuki can do, so what if they come after her too?

I swallowed thinking of what I was about to do next. I looked up and saw Orihara-san done laughing and with a rather bored look on his face. "O-Orihara-san why am I here?"

"Watta ya mean? Don't you remember coming here?" He tilts his head with a smile.

"B-but why did you give me your address?"

"Why . . . because if you're captured then killed then my fun will end and I'll have to find new entertainment. Well, not that it's hard, but I'm quit enjoying myself with you."

"Oh, I see . . . Can I ask you for a something then?"

He was surprised at first, but then a look of amusement spread across his face. "Ok, shoot."

I bit my lip. "I need some information about the people chasing me and about Miyuki."

He dropped himself on the bed. A grin spread across his face. I can bet he was thinking, _'Just as I planned.' _or something like that anyway.

"So then, what will be your payment?"

I took one last breath; somehow it felt like this was the last time I would be able to breathe freely. "Since I have no money then I have no choice, but to offer myself as payment. Do whatever you want with me. I-I promise I'll work hard and do my best to please you."

He closed his eyes. "Alight then, I accept. Usagi Sato from now on . . . you belong to me."

**Cuie ending song. **

**I run and run a thousand miles and I am hardly breathing. Only true- ok enough of that. **

**I kno I took forever but it's not my fault I had soo much homework. . srry guys but at least I updated right? I'll try harder, promise. Plz review cuz I don't think this chpt was good but I would like to hear ur opinions.**

**Ps next chapter contains UsaXshizu stuff bye **


End file.
